


Your Blood Is Mine

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death of the Family (DCU), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman wakes up trapped and injured. Having no memory of what happened all he knows is that he is now stuck and  vulnerable in the Jokers clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Blood.

Why was there blood again?

Pain.

Why was there so much pain?

Can't move. 

Why can't he move?

Bruce couldn't open his eyes, couldn't move, and it was very hard to breath. His chest felt wet. Why was it wet? Blood. He remembered blood. So much blood. The pain in his body was agonizing. What happened again? Bruce tried to open his eyes. Darkness. Was he blind? No. That wasn't the case. Lines of shadows could be seen. A raspy groan escaped his lips. Pale. He could see something pale. Bruce tried to focus his vision. What was he seeing? Green. He could see green. Red. Was that the blood again? Rotten. What was rotting? Trying to tilt his head to see better he realized he couldn't. Straps? Why was there straps. Was it straps? Pain. Something cutting into his neck softly. Tingling in pain. Small pricks. Not enough to do serious harm unless there was a struggle. 'Shhhh' Who's voice was that? Why was everything so off? Trying to move his wrists another jolt that felt like tearing. Pain. Pain again. Barb-wired? That's what it felt like. The stark white. Something off about it. Like it should be there but not. Peeling? Why was it peeling? Red. Red underneath. Why? The green coming more into view. Eyes? Hair? That's when his body wanted to jolt. Get up. Fight. Do anything. Nothing. He couldn't do anything. Pain. Blood. Was he bleeding? Yes. He was bleeding. Why? Why was he bleeding again? 

"Darling." His ears barely registered the voice. The soft whisper. Sultry voice. Happy. Concern? No. Amused. Couldn't tell. 

Can't be. No. Don't let it be him. Must move. Can't. 

Sting.

He didn't move his neck again but felt the sting. A needle? Oh god. His body was starting to go more limp. Fingers brushed his hair, stroking affectionately. No. His hair. No cowl was on. Not with him here. Please not with him here. Of all people not him.

"Joker-" barely audible coming out.

"Sleep little bat. Not time to wake up yet, don't worry I'm here."

No. Can't fall asleep. Not around him. No. His body betraying him, seeing green eyes staring into his was the last thing he saw. Against his best efforts his body gave out again into the dark abyss.

Wet! Water? Why was there water? Coughing, drowning. Copper? Copper! Blood! Blood was all over his face! Going down his throat! Oh God! His body shakes awake violently. Sweet and bitter copper the only thing he could taste. Was it his blood? His eyes shot open and closed against blinding light that went into his iris. More cuts into his flesh as he tried to move his neck to spit out the blood. Hands pushed his shoulders back roughly. "Don't move bat-love." The all to familiar spoke. 

Blue eyes opened and at first he saw the pale face. Green hair, acidic eyes, red flesh. No, that face he knew. Blinking again, taking the face in again. Wait. That face. The smell of rot came back to his nostrils. Red flesh under that face. Peeling down slightly, dead flesh now a nightmarish look of the madman he knew way to well. The face was stabled and strapped on like a parody of what it would look like still attached. That grin never fading away as the unattached skin was pulled back. Bruce felt his stomach turn. Nauseous at the sickening sight of the nightmare in-front of him.

Bruce could feel the dripping of blood all over his face, Raven black hair now stuck to his forehead. Blue eyes darted down to the jesters hands. A bucket. Empty bucket with sides stained red, a contrast to to the white. If Bruce stared long enough he could see shapes with the contrast like a painting or Rorschach test. Pearls. That's what he saw. Shuddering at a long time memory of heartache and pain. 

"Oh! Oh you're awake." The glee was unnerving. The voice although familiar was different, words seeming to appear not human anymore due to the lack of having his face anymore.

"You threw a bucket of blood on me." The words slipped out raspy another cough escaped his body as the taste of blood made him sick.

Giggles escaped the clown prince of crime. His toxic eyes that never dilated unless he looked at the Bat were sparkling in pools of green.

"Oh sweetums I had to wake you up somehow." Sweet and innocent sounding just made him feel more sick.

 

"What-"

"How could you bats!" Venomous and murderous anger the sweet tone fully gone now. Bruce felt the sting of a slap across his face, snapping his head to the side, the barb-wire cutting into his throat. Fingers grabbing his wet sticky hair forced his head back. Unnatural green eyes looked into bright sea blue. Apologetic flash went through them for a split second, the murderous gaze still there.

"Careful dear, don't want to cut that sweet jugular of yours." 

"You wouldn't let that happen." No emotion in his words. Eyes narrowed annoyed at the clown prince of crime. 

A finger touched his nose and the murderous eyes softened into amusement. That was just as dangerous. 

"Of course not batssy! No no no no never sweetie. You mean way to much to me." The affection in those words made Bruce feel very uneasy. Bruce knew he wouldn't be killed but the thought of any affection coming from the Joker was even more terrifying.

"What are you planning?" Changing the subject immediately. Jokers affection was the last thing he'd ever want to discuss. 

A murderous flash back in those eyes. Bruce kept his calm the best he could in this dire situation. Bruce just glared at the madman. Remembering way to quickly that he didn't have his cowl on. Basically naked to the cruelest man this city has ever seen. The madman that hurt Bruce more than anyone. The madman who's obsession with him was just as dangerous. Bruce felt the uneasy reality that he was exposed and vulnerable and true fear was creeping in. More disturbing than the peeling down flesh mask the clown now had. Worse he was psychically in a vulnerable position.

"You almost let the dance end! By someone not even worthy of that honor of killing you! How could you do that Bats!" Joker ignored Bruce's question as rage flashed through the sea of green orbs.

Bruce couldn't remember. All he could remember is a lot of blood. The blood was his own. The pain his body felt was a sure sign of that. The clowns words sinking in. Why wasn't he dead? Shouldn't he be dead? Bruce tried to glance more up at the grinning madman but couldn't without the wire cutting more into his flesh.

"Why?"

Joker tilted his head to the side. The flesh of his previous face slipping a little by the movement. So disgusting. Sight as nauseating every time he saw it.

"I asked you a question first bats." 

"Joker, why?"

An exasperated sigh was heard. Joker just stared at him. 

"Why what darling?" Finally speaking after about a minute of silence. At least he seemed more indulging. Was that really a good thing? Bruce wasn't all to sure. Why was he alive? Why was he with the Joker? Why couldn't he remember things? Way to many questions and Bruce doubted the madman would give much answers. Bruce bit his lip. Which caused the acidic eyes to glance at his lips. A smile seemed to form more despite how unlikely that was possible given Joker no longer had a face attached.

"Why am I here?" Finally deciding to ask what was bothering him more.

Laughter filled the room as Joker wrapped his arms around his own body. His reaction was like Bruce's question was the most silly thing that could of ever been asked. Bruce grit his teeth in aggravation.

"To spend time with your besstie!" The joking tone with the affection undertones seemed to return.

"I'm serious."

"You always are dear dark knight. That's part of the problem in this glorious dance of ours. If you'd just lighten up and take a joke imagine all the places we could go."

"Joker."

Hands grabbed his shoulders tightly as the bucket fell to the ground with a loud thud. They were in a big room. That became apparent the moment the sound echoed. Where they were yet Bruce still couldn't process. His mind running slower than he'd like.

"Brucey. I brought you hear to ah take care of you after you." He paused as the grip started to become painful. Holding in a wince Bruce just glared hating the fact this monster of a man knew his real name. "Almost ruined our dance. You'll have to make it up to me batcakes. Can't have you go and die ruining everything! You really should stop paying attention to others darling, I'm all you really need after all."

"I don't need you." Of all the things that the jester said Bruce had to grab onto that part. The hand on his shoulder quickly moved to his throat pushing the barb-wire into his neck. The clown was seething and not caring that the sharp wires stabbed into his own hand. Bruce's body stilled but his eyes stayed as defiant as always. The wires dug more and the warm blood started dripping down his chest. Bruce realized another thing, he was also shirtless.

"Tsk tsk. I don't like liars Bats."

"You're one to talk." 

"Still, delusional dark knight, you need me. After all you'd be dead without me right now."

"If you keep applying more pressure then you might kill me yourself." Bruce sounded flat, not giving away any feeling in his voice. Bruce knew that Joker wouldn't want to kill him, though the madman was also very unpredictable and living through whatever the madman was capable of was worse sometimes. Many of the poor souls who were unlucky to be the homicidal doctors at Arkham that survived minds were completely broken. Becoming patients themselves. Joker could easily break a person apart just by his words alone. 

The anger seemed to leave the madman like smoke dissipating. A giggle turned into full blown laughter but more pressure was added and that made Bruce wince very subtly. The Joker noticed and purred at it. 

"Like I said darling, I have no intention of killing you."

"What is your intention?" Bruce wanted to keep him distracted, find a way to free himself. His whole body was wrapped in barb-wire. Any movement he made would cause his skin to tear and his body was already in bad shape. Bruce didn't like not being able to recall what happened. Memory loss was not a welcoming thought. Control. Bruce needed to be in control of his situations. Survival depended on it.

Joker straddled the bats hips on the chair. The lack of care the clown had for his own wellbeing was-never-mind. Being surprised was a thought that wasn't allowed anymore ever since the madman had his face removed and now wore it like a mask.

"What do you want it to be love?" The seductive purr was back. "I could do so much with you and I promise darling you will love every minute of it." Wet, now Bruce's lips were wet as the clown licked the bats lips. Licking the blood away from earlier. Revulsion, disgusting and nauseating. This would hurt. Worth it. Once the clown rested his head against Bruce's, he pulled back his head and slammed it into the clowns head. The feeling of dead skin against his own made him felt sick. Joker was surprised and gave a startled sound as his head snapped back at the force. Bruce felt his throat tear. Not worth it. The Crimson blood started running down his throat. Dizziness affecting his already pounding head from the head-but. Laughter filled the room not that Bruce could hear it anymore. Bleeding badly. Bad idea. Damn it. Was he going to die simply because he couldn't stand the madman being so close in his personal space? "Bats?" Eyelids closed over blue orbs. Silence. Darkness. Bruce was going into the abyss again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Batsy, darling." 

Bruce didn't want to open his eyes. The cold surface he could feel on the skin of his back he knew he was laying down and no longer sitting on a chair. Knowing the homicidal clown was still there didn't bring any comfort or motivation to move. Drained, he was drained. Cursing himself for being so foolish to slam his head into the Joker despite the barb-wire against his neck was a poor decision. What more bad decisions was he going to make tonight he wondered. Focusing on his wrist he felt straps of leather instead. Still bound. His ankles had straps as well that he could feel. Neck though, nothing was against the vulnerable flesh anymore. Joker must of not wanted a repeat and risk killing him. The sensitive skin stung though he could feel what felt like stitches as he swallowed causing vibrations in his throat. Startling realization it seemed like his arch nemesis had saved his life again. That held no comfort. 

"Bats. I know you're awake." The voice sounded teasing but the subtext of menace underneath made Bruce wish he wasn't awake at all. An unknown measurement of time went by of silence. Only each other's breathing could be heard. 

"Bruce, if you don't open your eyes you won't like the next game we'll play." The threat was there. Joker may not kill batman but pain was always a promise. Groaning Bruce opened his eyes and glared at the clown. Wishing he didn't as he saw the danger in the toxic eyes looking deeply into his. "You know that's the second time tonight that you tried to ruin our dance for good." The mirth was as obvious as night and day. "Do you have a death wish batso?" His words did not hold their usual glee. His body was tense under the blue jumpsuit he wore.

"No." Bruce finally spoke when the clown lost his patience and slammed his hands on the table. The detached face stunk worse the closer he was and Bruce was a bit disturbed how the murderous madman didn't seem to notice. 

"Coulda fooled me." Tapping his fingers against the table. 

Bruce was slowly moving his wrists to test out the straps. Doing his best to make sure his captor didn't notice. If he could just get free. If he could just. A knife was quick to his throat. Pressing firmly but delicate enough not to tear the flesh underneath.

"Nah, nah" Blade tapping against Bruce's throat. 

"You don't need that. You won't-." Bruce spoke more annoyed. Joker wouldn't kill him. That was proven twice tonight. At least he knew the Joker wouldn't kill him like this. Not by a simple stab wound after already saving Bruce's life twice.

"Kill you. Yes, yes I know. Still darling little Bat of mine. I. Very. Much. Will. Need. This." The bubbly sadistic glee was there. Bruce had no idea what the maniac was thinking but it made him want to get free even faster. Dead flesh met Bruce's check as Joker nuzzled him. Flesh peeling more away from the raw meat underneath. Rotting smell made Bruce want to throw up. "Oh darling. I have such a wonderful surprise for you but you gotta stop trying to leave me alone in this world. This isn't healthy dear other half of mine. What's a jester to do without his King? I'd be so very lost without you. Don't worry though, I'm here and I'm never going to leave your side darling Bat. I'll make all those bad thoughts in your head go away."

"You're crazy." Bruce tried to move his head away from the dead flesh. Joker shot back up, moving his fingers that didn't held the knife to push back the dead skin in place. Yup. Bruce was going to be completely sick.

"Only for you." Affection back in his voice. "Seriously, don't give me that look I can be serious you know. Only if it evolves you though." Bruce doubted that. "I'm going to fix you."

"There's nothing to fix." Interrupting the maniac from his train of words. If the mad man could have deadpan that's what his expression would be. Never lasting long the clown giggled. "Says the man who dresses up as a flying rodent." The tone had a strange mix of loving yet condescending. "There's no reason to be in denial with me Batsy, I would never judge you after all I love-"

"Don't you dare say it." Glaring daggers at the clown prince of crime. Bruce wanted to hit him with every fiber in his being at that moment. Oh how he hated how the worse plague Gotham had ever experience hinted to any form of affection. How he insinuated things that weren't true. At least unrequited. No. Bruce didn't even want to think about what went through the other mans head when it came to himself. Bruce would avoid that bridge at all cost. Never cross it. Never cross it and burn it. Maybe burn it. Get rid of it forever if he could.

"Nervous by three words darling? Afraid of what they may make you think? Make you feel?" The amusement was so evident in his voice that the giddiness was pulsating through his entire body. Bruce just glared in disgust, the straps were loosening with his ever slow movements when the clown was distracted. All he needed was a one split second. One good hit. Free himself and get out. His body had to work. All his years training. Just one moment. 

"They simply mean nothing Joker. Whenever you say them they have no meaning. You aren't capable of those kind of feelings." The pupils dilated. No. Don't think you saw that. That familiar flash that only happened when he sees Batman. The look of love. No. Not going to go down that track of thought.

"You're so delusional Bruce." The words were hissed out. The nicknames being placed on the side. That was dangerous. Joker was livid. Even if those eyes still held the affection that Bruce knew would keep him alive for now there was still the extreme danger the clown was capable of.

"No, you are. You think everything is a game. You delude yourself in thinking that we are the-"

The knife went into Bruce's shoulder in that moment. The affection gone from Jokers eyes. The pain made Bruce grimace. "Darling, no more lying to me. My patience is going thin Bats." 

Snap

His wrist was free and with all Bruce's strength he slammed his fist into the madmans detached face. Joker was surprised by the blow and fell back onto the ground. Bruce was quick at work, freeing his other hand as laughter started to echo around the room. Faster. Must go faster. "Oh! Batsy how could I stay mad at you when your love taps are so sweet." Joker was adjusting his flesh mask still laughing as Bruce got his one of his ankles free. Working quickly on the next strap, ignoring the pain from his recent stab wound. Pushed only by adrenaline and need to fight back. His vision was blurring. Damn. His body wasn't working as well as it should. To much abuse done to it in one night. Joker stood up quickly and grabbed the hammer on his belt of the jump suit. Raising it and slamming it into Bruce's rib. Pain shot through the blow. Breaking Bruce's adrenaline high momentarily. His ribs had been broken? Another thing his mind wasn't processing tonight. Jumping on top of the dark knight Joker tapped the hammer on Bruce's temple.

"Stop squirming sweetheart." 

Bruce grabbed the clown by his throat and squeezed. Joker just seemed to grin more despite the fact his face was a mask, his body shuddering but it stopped his movements. The toxic green orbs were looking longingly into the sea of blue. Grip tightening on the pale throat. Bruce wanted to squeeze the life out of him. All the horror he caused, all the death in his path, Crippling Barbara and killing Jason. No. Stop! One rule! Green eyes rolled in the back of his head. A pleased moan escaped his lips. "Yes, D-Do it!" Joker started coughing and wheezing. His words broke his actions. Bruce couldn't kill him. Even if he was in the predicament he was in. Using his free knee he turned his body and slammed it into the Jokers stomach knocking even more air out of his lungs. Falling to the ground a crack sound was heard as Joker smacked his head. Dizzying the madman for a moment. 

Bruce freed his other ankle and slowly moved to get off the table only managing to roll off as his body was giving out to exhaustion. His chest felt wet again. Stab wounds? Did he have stab wounds? Bruce couldn't think on that as he fell next to the now chuckling and coughing madman. 

"Oh Bats, here I thought you were finally going to make my happy day. It's alright though hehehe I still have such wonderful plans for us both hehehahahahe you'll just love them!" Joker was already starting to get to his feet. Bruce head was spinning. Pushing very slowly to get up. Can't stop now. Damn it. Cursing his body for how weak he was. What the hell happened earlier tonight? 

"Oh dear, my little Bat is bleeding again, tsk, tsk. Don't get up, relax a little why don't you." Jokers boot came crashing down on the vigilantes back. Pain shot through his entire body. To weak after so much exertion Bruce could barely even move anymore. Blue orbs narrowed in on green as the maniac of nightmares smiled through his exposed flesh. His boot stayed firmly on the dark knights back obviously concerned that his bat would try and get up again.

"You know Bats I just wanna help you is all." As sincere the words sounded it made Bruce's heart pound against his chest. 

"I'm not playing your games anymore." Bruce grumbled out as he tried again to lift himself. The boot moved only for the clown to kneel down next to his prize. 

"But Bats!" His voice sounded whinny. "It's a fun game I promise."

"I'm not interested." Bruce snarled out in anger and exhaustion. This was all to much for him. If he didn't get out of here who know what would happen.

"Hehe If that were true you would of stopped playing with me a long time ago. Face it, you live for our games. I do too. It's my whole world. Problem is darling is you can't ever seem to let yourself go free. Have some fun and laugh. As your loyal jester it's my job to make you smile. I want to help you and I have just the idea to do just that. All you have to do sweetums is let me lead you in this game of ours this time. It'd be worth it. You'll finally be happy and free. Though I do say you should be in better condition first, don't want you to die on me after all." His hand played with Bruce's dark hair lovingly. Like caressing a beloved pet or a lover. Joker hummed in gleeful bliss. Having the prize he wanted for so long. 

"I don't want anything you're offering." Bruce smacked his hand away. His blood staining the ground underneath his beaten body. Bruce wondered if he'd just bleed out right then and there. That all of this would just end. It wouldn't. Joker wouldn't allow that. Whatever the clown had planned it wasn't for Bruce to die. The Bat knew him way to much. If Joker had Batman in his grips he wouldn't let him go. Wouldn't let him die. No. That was the thought that was made of nightmares. Jokers obsession with him was the most dangerous thing imaginable. 

"You'll see I'm right. First things first cant have you bleeding out right now. Can't waste that precious blood of yours after all." Another needle slipped into Bruce's skin. The already accommodating feeling Bruce was used to that night was him slipping back into unconsciousness.


End file.
